Darth Maul
Summary Darth Maul was a Sith warrior and former apprentice of Darth Sidious in the Star Wars franchise. Darth Maul was also the main antagonist of the movie Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace and a recurring major antagonist in the later seasons of Star Wars the Clone Wars; he serves as the secondary main antagonist in season 5 before his downfall. He is the arch-enemy of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. In Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, he was portrayed by Ray Park who also played Toad and Snake Eyes. Darth Maul was a male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith who lived during the waning years of the Galactic Republic. Originally a Dathomiri Nightbrother born on Iridonia and known only as Maul, the infant Maul was given by his Nightsister mother to the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who trained him in the ways of the dark side of the Force as his secret apprentice on a secret Mustafar training facility, along with the help of a split personality droid. Maul became a master of Juyo, Ataru, Jar'Kai, and Teräs Käsi, with training in Niman, and chose to wield a red-bladed saberstaff in combat. Though well trained in the ways of the Sith and a Sith assassin rather than a full apprentice, Maul was technically a violation of the Rule of Two because his own Master was at the time apprenticed to another, the Muun Sith Lord Darth Plagueis. Plagueis however, was fully aware of Maul's existence, and supported Sidious's decision to train him. The primary reason for Plagueis's support, despite the violation of the Rule of Two, was that Maul was trained to be expendable. As an assassin, he could perform high priority, boots-on-the-ground missions for the Sith without running the risk of exposing either Plagueis or Sidious should he fail. In 33 BBY, Sidious gave Maul his first mission: to put the criminal organization Black Sun in disarray. Maul carried out this task perfectly, dealing the group a grievous blow. Maul played an instrumental role in the invasion of the planet Naboo in 32 BBY. The crisis was engineered by Darth Sidious, who lived a double life as Senator Palpatine of Naboo, to have Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum removed from office, allowing Sidious to take his place and set the stages for a government ruled by the Sith. After Padmé Amidala, queen of the Naboo, escaped the blockade, Maul was dispatched to follow her. He found her on Tatooine, where he had a short but intense duel with Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, revealing the existence of the Order of the Sith Lords to the Jedi, who had thought the Sith extinct. Later, Maul was sent to Naboo, where he fought Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Though he killed the Jedi Master, Maul underestimated Kenobi’s skill and was severed in half at the waist by the Padawan. Sidious would quickly replace Maul with another powerful apprentice: the late Jinn's former Master, Dooku, who had fallen to the dark side, and whom Sidious dubbed Darth Tyranus. Through his intense rage, Maul was able to survive and escape to the junk fields Lotho Minor, where he spent the next twelve years of his life with little to no memory of his former self. Maul kept himself mobile by manifesting a spider-like lower half, feeding off of rodents while his mental equilibrium slowly became undone. Although Darth Sidious and the Jedi Order were unaware of Maul's continued existence, the Nightsister Mother Talzin continued to keep an eye on Maul. In 20 BBY, three years into the Clone Wars, Talzin sent Maul's brother, Savage Opress, the ousted apprentice of Maul's Sith successor, on a quest to find the fractured man who dwelled in the depths of Lotho Minor. Savage successfully brought his brother back to Dathomir to undergo physical and mental reconstitution by Talzin's dark magic. Rehabilitated mentally and physically through prosthetic legs, Maul swore to reestablish his place in galactic history, starting with taking vengeance on Kenobi. Maul and Opress caught the attention of the Jedi Order by slaughtering innocents on the planet Raydonia in a successful attempt to lure Kenobi out. Maul tortured Kenobi, though the arrival of an unexpected ally, the Nightsister Asajj Ventress, gave Kenobi the time he needed to escape. Maul and Opress soon cut a bloody swath across the Outer Rim, catching the attention of the Republic and the Jedi. On one occasion, Maul rallied the Moorjhoni clans against the Rim Mining Company. Maul and his brother then unsuccessfully tried to recruit a group of Weequay pirates from the Ohnaka Gang to their cause, a plan which was thwarted and nearly ended in the Nightbrothers' deaths following the arrival of Kenobi. Maul and his brother were found by the Mandalorian Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla and his lieutenant Bo-Katan. The two conspired to conquer Mandalore and establish a criminal empire, enlisting the aid of the Hutt Cartel, Black Sun and the Pyke Syndicate. When the New Mandalorian state on Mandalore was conquered by the new Shadow Collective, Vizsla imprisoned Maul and Opress, no longer having any use for them. Maul retaliated by dueling and finally decapitated Vizsla, declaring himself ruler of the Death Watch. Maul finished his revenge on Kenobi by killing his former lover, ousted Mandalorian Duchess Satine Kryze. However, his actions drew the attention of his former master, Darth Sidious, who killed Opress and kidnapped Maul for his own purposes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 6-C Name: Darth Maul Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Zabrak Sith Lord Destructive Capacity: At least Large Building Level+, City Block Level+ with TK | Island Level (appears to be comparable to, if not slightly weaker than, Darth Tyranus per Son of Dathomir) Range: Extended melee range, several dozen meters with force powers, much higher with telepathy and senses Speed: Hypersonic+; Relativistic+ reactions augmented by precognition | Sub-Relativistic+ (capable of fighting the likes of Obi-Wan Kenobi); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak human+; can be augmented to superhuman levels thanks to Force amplification Striking Power: Class GJ+ with Force amplification (capable of engaging Obi-Wan Kenobi in a duel) Durability: Peak human level+ naturally; City Block Level+ with Force Amplification | Peak human level+ naturally; Island Level with Force Amplification Stamina: Superhuman+ (able to outfight Qui-Gon Jinn) Standard Equipment: Saberstaff Intelligence: Crippled the Black Sun, skilled in hand to hand combat and assassination Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, clairvoyance, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation, various lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, skilled unarmed combatant, Battlemind, Force Stealth Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. '-Telekinesis:' Maul can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Other: Respect Thread Keys: Canon | EU Universe Category:Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Alien Category:Comic Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Assassins Category:Knights of Cerebus Category:Psychics Category:Forcefield Users